


Lucky 13

by Rehearsal_Dweller



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Age Swap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehearsal_Dweller/pseuds/Rehearsal_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>13-year-old Nico di Angelo and his 11-year-old sister Bianca, unclaimed but powerful demigods, are found at a school in Maine.<br/>The rest is more or less history.</p>
<p>(Bianca-Nico Age Swap)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky 13

**Author's Note:**

> I received the following super cool prompt:  
> What if Nico and Bianca's ages were reversed? So Nico is the older one and Bianca is the younger sister? A short AU on this would be cool :) (Your choice to personality, if/who dies, and who falls in love with who?) Thanks!
> 
> Then I realised that age-swapping Nico and Bianca meant that Nico and Jason are the same age.  
> And this was the result.

_"They’re 11 and 13, a brother and sister," Grover said. "They’re really powerful, too."_

When the Hunters showed up, Bianca seemed… interested. Her older brother, Nico, pulled her aside. They spoke in low voices, quickly and angrily.

And then -

"No!" Bianca shouted, "Nico, you can’t control everything I do! You’re just a kid, too, you know!"

"Bee, you’re all I’ve  _got_ ,” Nico replied quietly, glancing around and gesturing for Bianca to lower her voice.

"I’m not a possession!"

"That’s not what I -"

"And anyway, this is  _my_  decision, and I’m going to join the Hunters!”

"Bianca!"

—

"You can’t go after them," Percy said. "You’re too -"

"Young?" finished Nico. "You’ve only got a year on me, Jackson, that’s not going to work."

"Inexperienced," Percy finished firmly. "You haven’t had  _any_  training, you haven’t even been claimed yet!”

"Fine," said Nico. "Then you go. You’re trained, aren’t you?"

"Yeah, but -"

"And you want to go anyway," Nico pointed out, "to find that Annabeth girl."

Percy hesitated. “Yeah.”

"Keep an eye on my little sister for me, okay? Keep her safe." 

"I’ll try."

—

Percy did not keep Bianca di Angelo safe.

Nico did not stay at Camp long enough for Percy even to apologise.

When they next met, Nico was still angry.

He’d have stayed that way, too, had Bianca not stepped in.

“ _Please_ , Nico, stop!” she begged. “Stop trying to bring me back. You’re only hurting yourself more, can’t you see?”

"I should have been there, I should have protected you," Nico said. "I can  _do this_. Why have you been hiding from me? Why is it that you’d only show up when  _he’s_  here?”

"He wants to help you, Nico," Bianca replied. "He’s worried.  _I’m_  worried. Please, just listen to him. This is how it’s supposed to be. I know it’s hard, but you know it, deep down, I  _know_  you do.”

“ _Bianca_ ,” whispered Nico.

"I love you, Nico," Bianca said, "but you have to move on."

—

"Father, you have to listen to me," Nico said. "They need you! The world will crumble, and you will fall with your siblings. Do you think that Kronos will just ignore you if you don’t actively try to stop him?"

—

"Jason Grace!" 

Jason turned and saw that boy who’d visited a few times - Nick? No, Nico - followed by a dark skinned girl who seemed to be avoiding eye-contact with everyone who passed.

"Oh, hello," Jason greeted. "Who’s your new friend?"

"My sister," replied Nico, gently pushing her forward with a hand in the middle of her back. "Jason Grace, meet Hazel Levesque. Hazel, this is Jason. He’s one of the people in charge here."

"Hi," Hazel said. She seemed nervous, so Jason put on his best Greeting New Demigods smile.

"Hey, it’s nice to meet you," he said. "So you’re a child of Pluto, then?"

Hazel nodded.

"I know that this isn’t the usual way around here," Nico said, "but I’ve only just found Hazel recently, and things were… bad. I thought if I brought her here, she’d be safe, at the very least."

"Well, Hazel, I’m sure we can find a place for you here," Jason said.

Nico smiled. It caught Jason off guard - he was pretty sure that he’d never seen the other boy smile at all, let alone so warmly and genuinely. He was struck by how attractive Nico was when he wasn’t scowling. Then he mentally shook himself. Now was  _not_  the time for noticing the aesthetic awesomeness that was Hazel Levesque’s half-brother.

—

Jason’s memory wasn’t completely back yet. It was still fuzzy in places, there were still gaps.

And then Nico di Angelo showed up at Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth had mentioned him a few times and the name had sounded vaguely familiar to Jason, but it wasn’t until they met face-to-face that it came back to him.

"You’re Hazel’s brother!" he exclaimed. "But… what are you doing  _here_?”

Nico’s eyes widened, and he pulled Jason away from anyone who might overhear them.

"I’m a son of Hades," Nico whispered, glancing around. "But I have a lot more leeway than most demigods."

"Have you been to Camp Jupiter recently?" Jason asked.

"I have," replied Nico. "And before you ask, Percy Jackson isn’t there. Reyna’s alright. Octavian’s still nuts." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Look, Jason, you can’t tell Annabeth that we’ve met before, alright? You can’t tell anyone."

"Why would you keep that from everyone?" Jason asked.

"Because the condition on which my father told me about Camp Jupiter was that I wasn’t to tell anyone that I knew," Nico explained. "Once you know things that the players don’t know, you can’t interfere in the game."

—

"I had a crush on Percy. That’s it, that’s the big secret. Happy now?"

Jason was  _not happy_. 

He’d never admit to it, never. Especially not with Nico looking  _that_  upset, that  _miserable_. All he could do was hope that somehow he could convince Nico that everyone else didn’t hate him nearly as much as Nico did himself.

—

"Hey, Nico!" Jason called.

Nico sighed. “Jason, just drop it.”

"No, I - I wasn’t going to -" Jason stammered.

"Oh," said Nico. "Sorry."

"I just wanted to say good luck," said Jason, rubbing the back of his neck. "And, y’know, don’t die?"

"Thanks," Nico said. "I’ll try. You try not to die, too, alright?"

"I’ll do my best."

 


End file.
